


Partners, Prom Dates, And...

by xikra1648



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluffier than a room full of cottonballs, High School, Prom, Senior year, Some Humor, Teen Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: You had been trained since you were young, that was just how things were in the Carter family after Peggy Carter started S.H.I.E.L.D.  You hadn't actually entered the field until after Thanos, and after you met Peter in the medical wards of the Avengers Compound.You moved to Queens, working side-by-side with Spider-Man and going to school with Peter.  The two of you grew closer and closer, it was just a matter of time until something happened.





	Partners, Prom Dates, And...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the dark blue rose corsage before I looked up the meaning, but I was curious and according to wiki the blue-to-violet rose family is “often portrayed in literature and art as symbols of love, prosperity, or immortality.”
> 
> I just wanted to share that, because it was too perfect not to.
> 
> Also, the dress. Because I saw it and wanted to write something featuring it because it’s gorgeous.
> 
> http://www.missesdressy.com/dresses/designers/clarisse/3087_1  
> http://www.promgirl.net/clarisse-prom-dress-3087.html

# Partners, Prom Dates, And...

It had become a tradition since you moved to Queens, attending Midtown High with Peter after you met at the Avengers Compound.  You, Ned, Peter, and MJ would go to dances together.  So, in your senior year, when Ned suggested actually _pairing off_ so the four of you would have _actual dates_ to your senior prom, you thought nothing of it.  It was a little surprising how he _immediately_ turned to MJ and asked her to go with him, but you just filed it away as Ned just being Ned.  Besides, you’d already danced with Peter at the occasional Stark Industries gala, you knew what you were getting into.

“Guess we’re going together, partner,” you teased when you turned to Peter.  You only called him that because _Spider-Man_ and _Black Fox_ had not only become partners, but common sights around New York City, and especially in Queens.

You had, rather suddenly, joined the team after Thanos snapped his fingers and killed off half the Universe.  You had training, you had a frightening amount of experience for a teenage girl, and almost most importantly: _you were a Carter._   It was a known fact the women of the Carter family were as terrifying as they were beautiful, and capable of anything.

Your parents worked at the Compound themselves and raised you in a nice house nearby.  You attended online classes while your father trained you, _extensively._   Your mother worked in the medical ward, an accomplished doctor spending much of her time patching up the agents and spies that worked with the Avengers, when she wasn’t working on research.  When Thanos was permanently dealt with, however, that changed.  The Avengers, and even those outside the Avengers, were all in need of at least a week of bed rest, and then there were the cases like Peter Parker.

Being brought back from _whatever_ kind of death Thanos caused when he snapped his fingers didn’t eliminate Peter’s already extensive injuries.  Then he jumped right back into the fight, and once he was within Karen’s range it became clear the only things keeping him upright were the Iron Spider suit, raw determination, and his accelerated healing.  You had basic medical training, and you weren’t a nurse, but it was an ‘all hands on deck’ situation with the medical team dealing with injured agents and patching up every surviving superhuman, save for T’Challa who remained in Wakanda.

Out of everyone who was stuck on bedrest, including Vision, Tony, Rhodey, and Bucky, Peter Parker was the _most_ anxious to get up and out of bed.  The boy was one solid _bruise_ from his neck to his ribs, he had three ribs that had healed wrong and needed to be broken and reset, bruises on his lungs and trachea, a sprained ankle, a shattered wrist, a serious concussion, and a dislocated kneecap.  Accelerated healing or not, the boy was a mess and he needed to _stay still_ if he wanted to get better, but he was just so _fidgety_ that your mom couldn’t tell if he was _anxious_ to get up and about or just _hyper_.

You would sit and visit him daily, asking how he was doing as you checked some of his injuries.  Unlike the others, though, you would follow up with questions about his mental state.  You’d ask if there was something he wanted to talk about, if he was still having trouble sleeping, and just sit there and talk.  For a while you would just talk about anything that came up, you would sit and get to know each other, but as time passed he started talking about more serious matters.  He would tell you about his nightmares, remembering his death, his aunt’s latest visit or phone call, the awkward silence that took over him when he Skyped with his friends, anxiety over going back to school, the horrid feeling that he had let his uncle down by letting Thanos kill him.  Later, he would text you when he couldn’t sleep, and you would always surprise him by calling back.

After everyone had healed, your mother took you to Queens – your father had to remain at the Compound – at Tony’s request.  Someone needed to stay with Peter, someone he could talk to, and Tony thought you would be the best fit.  There was something about you and Peter together that not just Tony recognized, but Bucky did too.  Steve needed Peggy, Tony needed Pepper, and Peter needed you.

You were just friends, partners in _fighting_ crime, and always up to hijack a jukebox just to piss off Flash.  Seriously, you seemed like a pretty nice girl back at the Compound, but there was part of you that was just _pure evil_ , which then led to you and MJ becoming fast friends.  Ned had caught you and Peter slipping into the Parker home after a long day patrolling Queens, and he was just as excited to officially meet the Black Fox as he was to find out his best friend was Spider-Man.  Things were purely platonic for a while, but Peter started falling as the two of you grew closer, and Ned noticed.

Now, Peter found himself nervously tapping on the kitchen table in the thee-room apartment you lived in with your mom.  MJ had already emerged from your bedroom, you had apparently succeeded in convincing her to tame her curls – though you weren’t one to tell her to straighten them.  She was sitting at the table with Peter and Ned as you finished up with your makeup and that finishing touches of your hair.  Peter had to resist the urge to tug on his tie, May had been the one to take you and MJ shopping for dresses and she _insisted_ on getting Peter a new suit and tie.

Peter was beginning to suspect she _knew_ about his… _feelings_ for you.  It didn’t help that May loved you since the moment she saw you snapping at Peter to sit still as you held a Ziploc bag of ice to the bruise forming on his cheek.  Well, it _would_ help if Peter could gather the nerve to ask you out on a real date, but it didn’t help that he had Ned, May, and _Karen_ pushing him towards you.

“Sorry, my hair was a bit more complicated than I thought it was gonna’ be,” you apologized as you rushed out of your bedroom, a few strands of hair left free from your low bun and trailing down your neck to the shimmering, champagne colored halter of your dress, decorated in patterned silver gems, a ‘U’ shaped cutout just teasing the glimpse of cleavage and the navy blue skirt of the dress flowing lightly to brush just along the floor.  Your pale gold earrings trailed down to your jaw, you fashioned your usual smoky eyeshadow with a hint of midnight blue and the soft, darker pink of your lipstick only made Peter recall his _many_ dreams that featured kissing you.

Peter barely remembered to stand up, snatching the deep blue rose corsage decorated in champagne ribbons May was _determined_ to find for you, as you grabbed the boutonniere from the fridge and made your way over to Peter.  You smiled softly as you straightened his tie, the same color as the top of your dress, before pinning the soft gold boutonniere to his midnight blue suit.

“May did a number on your hair, didn’t she?” you teased as you reached up to start fiddling with Peter’s hair, he had been trying to undo the 1940’s hairstyle May had fashioned it into.  He briefly drifted off as you combed your hand through his hair, before snapping himself back into the world of the living as his mind started screaming at him that _this wasn’t a dream!  There were real people around!  Watching him!_

“Yeah, she’s really excited,” Peter tried to brush it off, avoiding eye-contact as he snapped the plastic box containing the wrist corsage open and steeling his nerves as he took your hand and slid the corsage onto your wrist.

He managed to keep his act together through the myriad of pictures your mom put the four of you through.  The car ride was easy enough, and so was the dinner provided as part of senior prom at the dockside venue.  It all started to fall apart when you excitedly pulled him onto the dancefloor as the live band began playing a slow song you loved.  He noticed the Iron Man suit flying through the sky, before you gently placed your hand on his cheek and guided him to look back at you.

“I asked my dad to cover the city, so we could enjoy _one_ high school dance,” you explained, recalling the fact that _every_ school dance you and Peter attempted to attend was inevitably interrupted by a bad guy.

“But Mr. Stark-“ Peter tried to explain his sudden tenseness, the urge to run off because the city was in trouble.

“Dad had to ask Tony for a day off, Tony asked why and – according to my dad – decided to help out so we could have a night off,” you briefly explained the _long_ story your dad shared with you and your mom over your regular Skype, “Apparently Tony wanted to pay for everything, and he even called offering to get us a really expensive limo.  I had to spend half an hour explaining that the limo might just break Ned’s brain.”

Peter smiled as he laughed, “Oh, it definitely would.  When he figured out your grandmother is Peggy Carter he forgot how to talk for an _hour_.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love our friends?” you giggled as a grin grew across your lips, and all Peter could think about was how much he wanted to kiss you.

“Can I kiss you?”

Oh god.  Oh god.  He did not just ask that.  He did not just open his big _stupid_ mouth and ask that _stupid_ question.  He wanted to die.  He wanted nothing more than to just _die-_

“Only if you take me on a second date,” you smiled coyly as you swayed slowly to the music, your arms draped over Peter’s shoulders as one of your hands started playing with his hair, “I’m free Saturday and I’m painfully aware of the fact we haven’t seen the new Star Wars movie.”

Peter couldn’t help himself anymore, he just leaned in and pressed his lips against yours as he pulled you close, pressing your body against his.  His grin melted your heart only seconds before he surprised you by picking you up and spinning with you in his arms before placing you back on the ground.  You couldn’t help but keep giggling as he pressed his forehead against yours, his brown eyes staring right into your own.

“I couldn’t even _dream_ of a girl as perfect as you,” he kept his voice low as the surrounding music seemed like it was in a world completely separate from you and Peter, his grin still wide.

“I highly doubt that,” you replied before pressing a soft, simple kiss against his lips before you added, “You’re a smart guy, and I’ve seen the kinds of stuff you make out of old computers.  Don’t sell yourself short.”

Peter let out the most adorably bashful giggle, his arms wrapped snugly around your waist as the two of you kept swaying to the music, even though the previous slower songs had passed, and were replaced were faster songs.  He eventually laced his fingers with yours, leading you away from the dancefloor.  Ned and MJ were expecting the two of you to rejoin them at the table, but you only stayed long enough for you to grab the clutch that held your cell phone, license, a few cards, and some cash.  Peter said the two of you would see them at school on Monday before taking off for home.  Neither of them had _any_ idea what you had just suggested seconds ago.

_“I’ve got that bag of clothes at your place,” you spoke quietly as you reminded him of the bag you’d packed in case you stayed after a particularly long or dangerous day, he had a bag at your place as well, “How about we get out of here, get some soda and junk food, and go back to your place for a movie marathon?”_

Peter had _meant_ to say something about you being perfect, he really did, but he was just so excited to go back home and hold you as the two of you cuddled and watched movies until you fell asleep.  He was already in sweats and a t-shirt, starting the first movie on his laptop, when you came back from the bathroom from unraveling your hair and cleaning off your makeup, your cotton shorts peeking out from under your oversized _Back To The Future_ t-shirt.  You had snatched some of the snacks and drinks you picked up on your way home, including the gummy worms you held out for Peter as you approached.

You had thought his excitement would have died down, but he was just as excited as he had been when you first kissed.  You could tell when he pulled you close and kissed you again, before kissing the top of your head.  The two of you got situated as the first movie started, and you found yourself leaning back against Peter as he sat back against the head of his bed and rested his chin on top of your head.

“Is it too early to say I love you?  Cause…I think I do…” Peter asked after the third movie started, the two of you were now tucked under the blankets and lying on your sides as you watched the scene displayed on the screen of the laptop placed on Peter’s bedside table.  He was nervous when he asked the question, you could tell by the way he tightened his grip around your waist, pulling you closer against him despite the fact your back was already flush against his chest.

“Hmm…for most people it probably would be,” you mused as you turned over to face Peter, “But you did take a bullet for me last week, and when we met all we did was share our deepest secrets, half our relationship is patching each other up after saving the city and…I think I love you too.”

The nervous shadows in his eyes were chased out by the spark of joy as he kissed you once more before pulling you close and snuggling into bed.  It was nearing two in the morning, and to be honest the heat radiating off the spider-boy was lulling you into a deeply comfortable sleep.

The next morning May pushed Peter’s bedroom door open, it had been left cracked open last night, and she saw the two of you snuggled together under the blankets, enough of your pajamas in view for her concern to dissipate.  She stayed as quiet as she could, grabbing her phone and turning off the flash to prevent waking the two of you.

That was going to be a picture she would hold on for a very, very, _very_ long time.


End file.
